This application relates to a system for labelling or indexing storage drawers and the like, and more particularly, to such a system which will readily provide an indication of contents, absence of contents or disarrangement of contents.
Particularly in the industrial or commercial storage of small or medium sized stock items in small or multi-compartmented drawers, bins or the like, a number of difficult and time consuming problems of stock control arise. Since stock may be stored in large numbers of similar drawers or bins, easy and fast identification of the location of a particular stock item is necessary. As well, when a particular item is depleted or exhausted, it would be desirable to provide for the stock controller a simple and efficient means of indicating that new stock must be ordered, with a minimum of paperwork and avoiding the very time consuming process of continuously examining each drawer or bin and making a written record of any reorder action required. Another problem, particularly in storage of large inventories of differing small or medium sized items is that they tend to become mixed and stored in wrong drawers or bins as persons draw from the inventory. To correctly replace such items in their proper drawers or bins is again a time consuming endeavour. These types of problems are more often experienced in mill and factory maintenance stores and the like, as well as in large retail stores.
The present invention is directed toward a system of labelling for drawers, bins or the like which is aimed at reducing the time consuming nature of the problems discussed above.